Flight Plan
by Zelda's Little Girl
Summary: When Aang wakes Katara up and asks her to fly with him on Appa, things are said that were never meant to be discussed...what will happen when Aang lies to her? ONESHOT! KA


_**Flight Plan**_

Summary: Katara's POV. When Aang wakes Katara up in the middle of the night and asks her to fly with him they discuss things that were never meant to be discussed. What will happen when Aang lies to her?

Disclaimer: cries No I do not own The Avatar. But I wished I did……GRRRRRRR!

Credits: ravens-lost-sister, for writing part of this story.

**Aang: HEY I do not want to be any part of your stupid story. Nor do I want you to own my show!**

**Katara: Hey, this is about us! Shut your trap and let the writer handle it!**

**Me: Thank you Katara. Now as I was saying…**

**Aang: If I don't want to be a part of it I don't got to!**

**(Me and Katara beat him up)**

**Aang: I won't be in tip top shape for the episode….**

**Me and Katara: Deal with it.**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

As I was sleeping I was dreaming of him.

"Katara!" Aang whisper-shouted, barely audible. I could hardly hear him, but I could easily recognize the sound of my own name.

"What is it Aang?" I asked pulling the covers over my head. "It's 3A.M! What could you possibly want at 3?" I asked standing up and yawning, I stretched a little and got out of bed. I went over to where he was standing; I shoved him out and closed the door. "Wait here, I need to get dressed." I groaned and shuffled through my closet to find my usual outfit. I threw them on and put my heavy coat over it, I opened the door to find him playing with water from a water fountain. I cleared my throat to get his attention, looking at the childish person he was.

"Oh I was just umm………giving Momo a bath!" Aang said and threw some water onto Momo. Momo purred a little and shook at the cold water. He hissed and Aang backed away. "Let's leave before he gets to mad…" Aang said and grabbed my arm. He pulled me out and sat me down in Appa's basket. I thudded as I landed. "Soooo……isn't it a beautiful night?" He asked kicking back and relaxing.

I giggled a bit as he fell off the basket. "It's beautiful and cold..." I said shivering; I put my hands in my pockets. I looked out into the water. My eyes flickered in the dim light.

Aang was leaning to far close to me, he fell and landed right on top of me. I screamed trying not to wake up Sokka. "What are you doing?" He didn't answer; he was just laying on me. I slowly got up, when he hit the floor he snapped out of it.

"Um…sorry…" He said apologetically, and had a stupid smile on his face, along with an obvious blush. I slapped him lightly and he jumped on the chair again. "Katara….we need to talk…" he said and I sat down next to him.

"Yeah? About what?" I asked. I knew this wasn't time for fooling around. His voice was too serious. I thought I knew where this was going.

"You know about everything we have gone through together?" He asked, I nodded. "Well your feelings, how do you feel about being here with me?" He asked me and looked up at me with red cheeks. I froze right where I was. "Katara! I'm not playing, after everything we have been through, it's time to confess."

"Aang I…..I……I think it's time to become more than best friends…" I tried to smile but it wouldn't come out. He froze too.

"Katara…I already have a girlfriend. I am very sorry, but hey, thanks for taking this seriously." He said and stumbled to the bed he had set up. He lied to her, now he had to find a girlfriend in the middle of the night. He knew who it was gonna be….and as soon as Katara was sleeping he would call her. He cringed up of the thought of lying to the one he loved, he had no choice.

I began to cry. "Why does everything go wrong? Sokka told me what he thought about me…he lied!" I said to myself, and ran to Appa's tail. I looked at the glistening water below me, my tears falling into it leaving ripples in the water. "How can he love someone else? After everything we had been through?" I asked myself out loud.

The next morning I awoke to the sound of laughter. Aang was giggling with someone, I groaned and my side cramped up as I thought of the other voice being his girlfriend. I got dressed and went out to see Aang with…….. CHRISTI? I almost had a heart attack when I saw her with him. It just didn't seem right…I gathered up my courage, and boldly stepped out in front of them.

"AANG! How could you do this to me?" I asked him, my heart felt like it had just been ripped out.

"Ew… Aang this is your friend Katara? Please, she is way to shallow to be hanging around you!" Christi said and kissed Aang. I looked at them, Christi was into it, but I could see Aang twitch. I smiled.

"So Aang…..looks like an earthbender is your girlfriend. Happens to be that earthbenders are forbidden!" I said and threw Christi over board. "Aang, why did you make up a girlfriend?" I asked smiling.

"I DIDN'T! WHY did you just throw my girlfriend off Appa?" He used airbending to bring her back up. He dried her off as well, instead of her kissing him…this time he kissed her. To me he was enjoying it, my eyes filled up with tears as my heart teared again.

I couldn't take watching him kissing her. I had to get away to avoid crying even more. Putting my hands on my face in shame, I ran off to Sokka to tell him what had happened. Aang didn't seem to be too worried about me anyway…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I burst into his tent and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, pulling him into my tent. I was scared to see what he had in his…

He let out a startled yelp as I threw him to the ground of my tent. He looked up at me in confusion. "What are you doing, besides PMSing!" He yelled at me, and I put my hand over his mouth.

"Shh…I have to talk to you about Aang." I whispered to him, and released his mouth. My face was still red from crying, but he didn't seem to notice. He arched his eyebrow for a second, and then got a that's-what-I-was-expecting look on his face.

"You are SUCH an amateur. So Aang has another girlfriend, huh?" He asked me, crossing his arms. My eyes widened. _How does he-?_

"I saw him with Christi. Not that hard to see him making out with her on Appa." He said and rolled his eyes. For once, I was actually glad that he had spied on Aang. I sighed.

"I know…he asked me how I felt about him…and then-" He cut me off.

"Don't worry about it. Aang's just **pretending **to like Christi to hide his feelings for you. Happens all the time." Sokka said matter-of-factly, almost in a wise way. Since when did he act so smart? A smile appeared on my face. He could be right. Nodding my head, I flashed him a smile, and then left the tent to go talk to Aang.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

When I got to him he and Christi were sitting far away from each other. "So…. What's up…?" I asked him.

"Nothing, I'm just looking at the water. Is there a problem Miss. I-Like-To-Cry-A lot?" Aang asked with a very mad tone in his voice. I approached Christi.

"So Christi, how's it going with Aang?" I asked, I closed my eyes expecting for her to push me and make me fall off Appa.

"Not so fine." She said and sighed. "This sounded great and all in the letters but now… Wait, why am I telling you?" She pushed me making me stumble but not fall. "So Aang, when are we landing? I would really like to-" Aang cut her off.

"You know what? Just shut up Christi! All you talk about is yourself! Get over it, oh and you stop here." Aang said the last sentence with a smirk.

"But there's no civilization here….it's just a bunch of filthy water, like your friend Katarpa over there." She said, my face turned blood red. "Really Aang, does she shower?" Christi asked and looked at me and waved her hand in front of her face. "PEEEYOU!" She shouted.

"NOW!" Aang said and blew her off Appa with his airbending. We both laughed our heads off. "Oh and by the way, her name is Katara, and you're the one who smells like fish now." He said, I gave him a hug, then let go realizing what he had done.

"Aang, do you really love Christi?" I asked sitting down with my legs crossed like an adult, kinda hoping he would take me seriously. "I completely understand if you do, cause you really don't have to-" He cut me off with something a little surprising. He kissed me on the cheek. I blushed a little bit. Just as I was waiting for his answer Christi was back up.

"This isn't over yet! You, me right now we duel." Christi said. She looked at me then Aang.

"You can't fight Aang! He's just one kid, a very smart kid…" I saved myself from saying things I wouldn't normally say. "Good save, good save." I head him whisper. I smiled at him.

"I didn't mean him! I meant you!" She said pointing right at me. _Help…._ I thought. Aang was turning red with anger. "I am an earthbender." Christi said and jumped off Appa and landed on a HUGE rock. Aang stopped Appa on a nearby ledge. "Ready to fight waterbender?" Christi asked and burned a rock trying to pick it up.

"You're not an earthbender! You're a firebender." I said and looked out at sea hearing a noise. It was the Fire Nation, were they here for Aang? Christi jumped on the ship, my jaw lowered. "You're from the fire nation? What a traitor!" I said and looked at Aang, he winked. He brought me up on Appa; he blew Christi and the Fire Nation away. We flew the other way and they flew another way. He hugged me. "No I didn't really love Christi…" He said and let go.

"Then you hid your feelings from me! But do you love me?" I asked blushing, he answered not with words but with a kiss. No not on the cheek either. My eyes widened but I fell right into it. I kissed him back, who would have guessed Sokka was watching us either. Me, I looked at him and he left. I continued to kiss Aang until we both let go for air. "Well, that answers my question." I Smiled and hugged him.

"I guess it does." He said and returned the hug. He kissed me again but this one was longer. He let go. "Well now let me say it." He smiled. "Katara, I love you." I smiled and told him I loved him as well. We sat down hand in hand looking over the horizon. I laid my head on his shoulder, he smiled.

**A/n:**

AWWW! Happy ending for all of you! Fluffy to me, I love Avatar, and the couple KatAang. (Katara and Aang ) Hopefully you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
